MSN Roleplay
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Some role-plays that me and Gav have come up with. They're pretty funny so have a read. And do review - reviews are good!
1. Role Play 1

**Well, this something me and Gav did together. We're a little bit random and I'm sure you'd have it no other way!**

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

What's in the Black-hole?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Shadows ^^

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

What type?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Just shadows from the light being absorbed, but they can see a sort of curve-thing, which suggests that the black-hole is some form of a gateway.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Okay, how much coffee have you had?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Just one cup, but I'm telling the truth- I read an article in New Scientist about it.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Cook

*Cool

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Totally

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I want to see series 3 NOW!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Me too!!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

We'll watch it together - NOW!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Let me just get the TARDIS

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I've got my wrist-strap - although you call it a 'space hopper'

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

lol, and I have my trench-coat and sonic screwdriver!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

And I have my RAF coat and Webley *holds up hand* I know you hate guns but I'm the over-bearingly protective type, and I'd hate for you to die. The TARDIS doesn't exactly listen to me, so I'd be stuck in whatever time we were in.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

What about Ianto? Are you going to leave him here without a clue again or are you going to tell him you love him and that'll you be back soon?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I wouldn't leave Ianto! Well not intentionally. I'd drag him along - maybe we could participate in a three-some *grins in lustful Jack way*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Erm... no thank you. You're a handsome bloke, Jack, but I don't think it's wise. After all, Ianto loves you, and he'll probably feel bad and think that you need a threesome in order to feel attracted to him/

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Ouch! That hurt! Anyway, I l-love Ianto more than words could EVER describe. I know he's going to die one day and as he works to Torchwood; he'll probably be gone before he's 30. *uncharacteristic sigh here* I don't want to lose him. He knows me so well, he knows more of me than anyone ever has. He's worth it, he deserves the truth.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

But how will you break it to him that you can't promise him his forever

*?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

He's been through a lot. He knows that the fairy-tale 'happy endings' and 'forevers' are about as likely as the Aliens we deal with. He knows that one day I'll leave, well I know that. He'll be dead and I'll be broken from it, but I'll be able to remember him for decades to come. He's a remarkable man. So young yet so old. He's seen things that'd drive most insane.

He more than deserves anything he asks for. And he only asks for me for as long as he can have me. I won't deny him what he wants, he's the most righteous, kind, caring, gentle, divine man I have ever known.

He intrigues me more than even YOU do sometimes. I know I'll hundreds of years to figure you out, whilst I'll only have a couple of decades at best with him.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Wow. From the sounds of it, you're a very lucky man, Jack. When I had Rose, I thought I was dreaming when she said she'd come with me! I thought that I'd wake up and everything that had happened would have been a really long, weird dream. Then you came along and I thought "Nah- it's not a dream. No one in the Universe could be THAT enigmatic!"

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I beg to differ Doctor. Ianto's far more enigmatic than I. He hides himself so well - better than me I suppose. I take up a room, he blends in, disappears and hears what's said and unspoken. He's so controlled, so measured that I try my hardest to see the real Ianto Jones that I'm afraid that if I stopped he'd disappear again, into the shadows.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Wow. I should like to meet him. Alone, Jack. I can't risk meeting your lover while you're around- you might actually TRY that threesome thing.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Ha! I might proposition it to you both but I know Ianto would either give me a glare that could kill or simply threaten me with no sex and decaf for a week or two. I might be immortal and I might be able to withstand all forms of torture, but Ianto's form of torture is too much for even me to bear!

Besides if I left you alone, you'd probably try and have him yourself. Contrary to what Ianto believes about himself, everyone I've seen him talk to or look at has practically been drooling over him! He's far too modest about himself - sometimes.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

You know I don't swing that way, Jack. Show me a picture of him, and we'll test your theory.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Alright but if you go chasing after him, I actually won't hesitate to kick your Time-Lord ass off my rock and away from MY Ianto! *Smiling, but seriousness to voice* Here goes nothing. *Pulls out a picture of Ianto, not his file photo. It's from a walk on the Beach he and Ianto had, Ianto's hair is all messy from the wind, his clothes - although rumpled from Jack and his attempts

- cling to his body, almost as though he were a God or something.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Hmm. I'll give you credit- he's a rather handsome bloke.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*His eye's are the deepest, oceanic blue and shine so brightly that it's as though his image was peering into your soul. They show his wisdom and understanding, his contentment to be with Jack on the beach*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Wow. I'll give you credit, Jack, he's pretty handsome. Out of curiosity, did he ever go to University? He looks well-educated.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I believe he attended University for about 2 years before he was recruited to Torchwood, there he said he was a Junior Researcher but I highly doubt that.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

What do you think his position was if you doubt that we was a Junior Researcher?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I think he may have started off as a JR but he's far too intelligent for Torchwood One to have ignored. I think he was probably higher-up, maybe a technical analyst or a high level researcher.

He's been able to manipulate my security in the Hub before today and I know for a fact that his self-defence skills are about as good as mine, meaning he doesn't normally lose a fist-fight.

There's also something about him that just screams 'NOT ORDINARY' at you. And I don't know what it is, he's far too good at covering his tracks - he erased almost his entire file from T1.

Anyway! Enough talking about a man who isn't even here! Let's call him aboard - and no I won't leave you alone with him, so don't bother asking again.

*Grins, voice back to normal Jackness*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Whenever you're ready

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Alright, well. If you materialise in the Hub then he can have a look and make you a cup of 'tea'. ***Says tea like it's poison***

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*fiddles with controls* What's so bad about tea? It helped bring me back to consciousness when the Sycorax invaded Earth, didn't it?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Yeah, but if Ianto had been there his orgasmic coffee would have brought you back feeling as though you had adrenaline coursing through your veins! Very addictive and empowering.

*Holds onto railings, prepared for the ride*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*TARDIS materialises into the Torchwood Hub, and the two of us step out, to be faced by Gwen*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

ARRGGHH!! GWEN! *Jack jumps back in shock, hits his head on the TARDIS* Where's Ianto?

Gwen: He's in your office Jack. Doing God knows what, since you decided to go out for a little trip and forgot - yet again - to tell us!

Jack: I.. err... Oh God... I completely forgot! How long have I been gone?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Sorry, Gwen. My fault- me and Jack had to meet up to discuss potential alien threats. And because we haven't seen each other in AGES

Oh, and Jack, about three days

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Gwen: I don't care! Jack! Get up to your office RIGHT NOW!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*whispers to Jack* Crikey, what a bitch!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Jack: Alright Gwen I'm going. Don't shoot the Doctor by the way, please *cringing from Gwen, heading towards his office*

(YOU BE IANTO, ME STAY JACK?)

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Jack!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Ianto!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! *hugs you tightly*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*Hugs back, just as tightly* I've been with... with the Doctor.

*waits for Ianto's reaction anxiously*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*looks crestfallen* AGAIN? God, Jack! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Well, I didn't exactly consider anything at the time. He shouted for me to come with him to talk and I did. I followed him like a dog follows it's master and I didn't even think of you or Gwen. *Voice heavy from guilt, starts to move away from Ianto* I know you're angry at me. I've gone and done it again! After I promised I wouldn't - not without telling you. Ianto *looks at Ianto with wide eye's*

I'm so sorry.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*kisses Jack on the cheek* You're forgiven. So, what were you talking about with him?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Errmm... *looks shiftily, before interrupted by Doctor shouting for Jack*

Let's go see what he wants.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as the Doctor* Does he want to meet me or not? If he does, then I'm taking him- ALONE- to the Medusa Cascade, about 60 years in the past. It's much more active and brilliant in the period.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

DOCTOR! I SAID NOT ALONE!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Oh, come on! How else can I get to know what you're like from another person's point of view!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Ianto: Ermm... Jack? Were you talking to the Doctor about me?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Jack* Yeah. I even showed him that picture of when we went to the beach. Y'know- where your hair's dishevelled and your clothes are soaked and sticking to your body? Oh, come on! He was the one who asked!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Jack!

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

What?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*blushing like the sunset* Decaf, if you don't behave.

Doctor?

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as the Doctor* Ah, Ianto! Pleasure to meet you *side-ways glare at Jack* AT LAST! Jack's told me a lot about you, and you seem like a pretty bashful kind of guy.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Doctor. I know of you from some personal past-horrors so I'm going to be honest and to the point. I don't plan on going anywhere with a lonely Time-Lord who finds companions because he's so lonely. I'm with Jack so where-ever I go, he goes.

*sounds final about, no room for arguing*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Okay, fine. The more the merrier! But Jack *looks at Jack sternly* NO THREESOMES!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

JACK!!! *blushing even redder, from embarrassment and anger*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Jack* I was JOKING when I said that!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Yes I'm sure you were, although I do recall you propositioning a very angry Silcany who seemed intent on destroying the planet with the same offer. *mutters under his breath*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Oh, come on, Ianto! *glares at the Doctor* You are SO going to be sorry!

Ianto, I'm sorry

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

You will be Jack. That's a promise. * smiles a sexy, lustful smile - eye's filled with mischief*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Jack* I know what's coming. *looks at the Doctor* So, Doc- you've finally met that man I love. What do you make of him?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Doctor* Well, I suppose that what you've said about him is true, but I don't really see the eye's thing. Sorry. Maybe if I got a better look...* walks over to Ianto, standing right in front of him*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Ianto, leaning back* What do you think you're doing?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I am trying to see if what Jack says about your eye's is true, now stand still.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

What did he say about my eyes?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack* Oh nothing much, apart from I feel like I can get lost in them everytime you look at me.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*eyes light up* Really?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack still* Yeah, I feel like I'm drowning in the exquisite ocean that is you Jones, Ianto Jones.

*as Doctor* Hmmm... NOW I see what you mean Jack. The way he looks at you, it's almost like he's seeing your soul - which he might be doing, I don't know. *watching Ianto's eye's gaze into Jack's*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Ianto* Is he being serious? Jack, my eyes aren't that wonderful.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack* Oh but you're so wrong Ianto Jones, your eye's see EVERYTHING. You notice everything that there is to notice, you file it away and analyse it later on. Your eye's the only way to actually SEE you doing that. Your intelligence that burns SO brightly inside you, you are so special Ianto Jones that in all my years, I have never wished to be a mortal man more than I do know.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*Ianto* Mortal?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

But I fear that if I were a mortal man that you would find me boring, nothing more than another person who you briefly glance at.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

What do you mean 'mortal'?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

If I could die only once and not come back, if I could live only one life then I would choose to live it with you Ianto Jones because you are worth more than the universe to me.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Ianto* Jack, are you being serious? I mean, why choose me when there are millions of others out there?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack* BECAUSE IANTO I LOVE YOU!! I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT WE MET! WHEN YOU FIRST GAVE ME THAT COFFEE!!

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE SO SPECIAL? NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOU!

*takes a deep breath to calm down*

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*in a whisper* What about Gwen?

I see the way you look at her, Jack. How do I know that I'm not just a time-filler until Gwen's available?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack* Because Gwen is something I've never had. She's normal - or as close to normal as you can be in this job. She hasn't seen the type of horrors we have, she doesn't know how much loving a loved one hurts Ianto. That's all it is with Gwen. A fascination of something I can't have.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

A fascination? Or an infatuation?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

I have something worth much, much more than some fascination with normality - a have you. It's no infatuation Ianto. If anything I have an infatuation with you Ianto. You are the most unique thing I have ever seen.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*sets eyes downcast* Really? Jack... I need to tell you something?

*.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Anything Ianto.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

I love you

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*Smiles. Doesn't say anything rude or inappropriate, just walks over to Ianto, pushes the Doctor aside and kisses Ianto so hard that they end up against a wall. Jack breaks the kiss* I know you do and that's why I, Ianto Jones, love you.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*smiles*

*As Doctor* I take it that you two DON'T want to come to the Medusa Cascade, then.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Jack* Well, maybe later Doctor. I think me and Ianto have some... 'talking' to do.

*as Ianto* Most definitely 'Sir'.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Doctor* I'll go now *steps into TARDIS and starts to fly away*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

*as Ianto* Huh. Typical of him to just disappear when it's about to get interesting. *looks at Jack, mischievous glint in his eye's* as it is, I may have agreed to the threesome - just to see his reaction, mind you.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

*as Jack* Haha, good ol' Ianto Jones! Always there for me!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

You wouldn't have it any other way Jack - and neither would I.

Gavaudin OMG! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE M-W BLACKHOLE! says:

Hehe. Don't you know it! That's what I mean, Ianto- you see it all, you know it all. You're truly amazing.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

Prove to me how truly amazing I really am Jack.

(END NOW)


	2. Role Play 2

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "Ianto. Who's idea was this?"**

Ianto, "Well, Jack. I don't think it was anyone's idea to get tangled up in a washing line but I must point out that YOU ran through it and I merely followed. So, I'm blaming you."

**Jack, "WHAT! Owen told us to cut through the backyards!"**

**Ianto, "True Sir, but! Owen didn't run into a washing up line, nor did he get his lover caught up in it too. You did that yourself Sir."**

BACK AT THE HUB, LATER ON!

**CAREFUL! MYFANWY'S COMING!! HIDE THE CHOCOLATE!**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

*throws the chocolate onto Owen's back*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

***squirts barbecue sauce onto Owen's head* 'MYFANWY! DINNER!'**

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Owen, "AHHHHH!!! Get that leather bird away from me! NOW!"**

***Runs off to cells, hides in one next to Janet and locks the door***

**Ianto, "Good girl Myfanwy. Now, you've got to catch him next time!"**

**Jack, "Ianto! Stop trying to feed Owen to Myfanwy! You'll give her indigestion!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; "Oh, shut up Jack! Do you really think you'll give her an easy transit? You'd kill her!"

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "On second thoughts, Ianto. Unlock the cell and lead Myfanwy down to greet Owen, please"**

**Ianto, "Right away Sir." *Coaxes Myfanwy over towards cells with Belgian chocolate***

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, TEA-BOY!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Owen. I'm going to tell you one more time. I make COFFEE, not TEA! Get that right and I might disobey a direct order from my superior"**

**Jack, "You'll be punished if you disobey a direct order Ianto."**

**Ianto, "I'm counting on it Sir" *raises eyebrow and smirks, then continues to lead Myfanwy down to the cells* "Come on Myfanwy. Owen's dinner tonight!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; Oh come on!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Patience Owen. It's not easy navigating these tunnels with a giant Pterodon following you."**

**Jack, "I didn't know you were so enthusiastic to be eaten Owen!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; Shut it, Harkness! Unlike you, I do NOT get turned on by vorarophilia!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "That's a big word for you Owen! Did you have to ask Ianto what it meant?"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; No- I don't think the coffee-servant even KNOWS how many different fetishes there are!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "Oh you'd be surprised Owen. Ianto has quite a few-"**

**Ianto, "JACK! Decaf!"**

**Jack, "Never mind. Now, how much do you love me Owen?"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; Errr....

Owen; Should I even DARE to answer that?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "He doesn't mean THAT kind of love you simpleton! He means how far are you willing to go to get out of the Hub alive"**

**Jack, "It's a simple question Owen. Don't you love me or something?"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; If I say 'yes', do I live?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "Maybe. How much do you love Ianto?"**

**Ianto, "Keep me out of this little conversation please?"**

**Jack, "No. It's only fair we know how much he loves you as well Yan."**

**Ianto, "Don't call me Yan, Jack. Or you'll be getting a visit from Myfanwy too."**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Owen; Errm, Jack- I love you a lot. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have that much of a reason to live. Ianto... How much CAN you love a coffee-servant?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Jack, "How much is 'a lot' Owen?" *voice sounds smutty***

**Ianto, "Don't go there Jack, or Decaf will be the least of your worries!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; "Oooh, is that a threat, Ianto? You know how I get when you threaten me..." *winks in a Jack-like manner*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Jack. It's pointless winking when I'm not there in front of you, you know."**

**Owen, "Jack. I love you enough to not kill you everytime you annoy me. I don't love you enough to do what Tea... Ianto does with you!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Fair enough. Come on, Yan- let the kitty go.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Fine. Jack, I want to speak to you in your office." *Sends Myfanwy out of tunnel into main Hub, unlocks cell for Owen from Tosh's desk and grabs a towel from the bathroom just off the main Hub." Towels on Gwen's desk Owen. Let yourself out. I wish to speak to Jack. Alone!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Ooh! Tough guy!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Just remember who makes the coffee around here. And who cleans up everyday. AND who puts up with your limitless libido!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; This is quite homoerotic, y'know Yan

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Owen, "I'm outta here!" *Runs past Ianto and out of Cog in 10 seconds flat***

**Ianto, "Sir. I assure you that after I have changed your coffee to Instant Decaf! There will be nothing homoerotic about this situation." *replies sounding calm but adamant***

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Okay, Yan- no sex until you switch back from Decaf to the PROPER stuff.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I can survive longer without sex than you can without coffee Sir. I assure you of that!"**

**Ianto, "And just to prove it. Goodnight Sir!" *turns and heads towards cog door, smirking slightly***

**"Enjoy your empty bunk tonight Sir."**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; SHIT!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Language Sir. It's insulting the English language to swear."**

***Cog door rolls open, Ianto stops and looks at Jack for a second* "Goodnight Sir. I may join Owen for a while. After all, he did say he loved me"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Like yo0u care about the English language, and I don't recall Owen actually SAYING those words!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I know what you're doing Sir. You're trying to keep in the Hub for longer so you can lock it down and I won't let you-" *lock-down alarm goes off* "Shit!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Had nothing to do with it- I swear!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Great!" *combs hand through hair, oblivious to Jack liking his lips* "Now I'm stuck in here for 24 hours! Well, that's fantastic!"**

***turns to glare at Jack* "I might as well do something productive for the next 20+ hours"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Oh how I wonder what it is you will decide to do!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I! Will! Go! Down! To! The! Archives!" *looks at Jack pointedly* "And you will NOT follow me looking for sex! You will stay in your office for the next 24 hours until the lock-down is over and THEN, I am taking a day off! Without you chasing after my body!"**

***starts walking towards Archives, then stops* "That is, of course, unless you can make it up to me for getting stuck in here"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Hmm, I wonder what I could do...

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I'm waiting."**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; *lunges forward, grabs Ianto and tries to kiss him*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

***Ianto slips free and starts running towards the Archives* "I'm not THAT easy Captain! You're going to have to work for it!"**

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; Ooh! Ianto- I love how you're so dominant!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Come and catch me Sir, and I'll be yours to use as you wish for the next 24 hours" *smirking, runs into the Archives and dumps comm. on the table. Doubles back until he's at the armoury***

Gavaudin Depressed says:

Jack; *runs after you, laughing*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

***In armoury. Picks up personal modified stun gun.* "Perfect"*muttered quietly. Heads off to Jack's bunk silently, in Ianto-ninja style***

Gavaudin says:

Jack; What the Hell do you think you're doing with THAT?

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**"Playing the game" *dives at Jack and tries to shock him with it. Misses. Jack grabs me and disarms me. Throws me on the bunk* "I think I just lost"**

**"It's on it's lowest setting. It wouldn't have killed you, just would've made you buzzy"**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; *in that typical Jack way* Ooh, I was buzzy the day we met!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "That was bad Jack" *tries to get off bunk. Stopped by Jack who grabs a pair of cuffs and cuffs hands behind back and shoves stun gun against chest. Doesn't discharge it***

Gavaudin says:

Jack; Oh, baby- you know I've done worse than that!

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Like what?"**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; When I turned you down the first time- I always felt a little guilty about that.

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Do you think we could have this discussion without the stun gun and handcuffs? Kinky though it may be, I'm rather uncomfortable here." *squirms a little bit to try and get comfortable***

Gavaudin says:

Jack; Hmm... Okay

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Thank you" *waits as Jack takes off the cuffs and lets me sit up. Rubs wrists* "Now, you were saying?"**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; I always felt guilty about saying no to you when you first asked for a job here

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "Jack. I was someone who you didn't even know. You didn't hand-pick me from hundreds of people. I came to you to try and save the shell of a girl I once loved. You had every right to say no to me. Don't feel bad because I'm glad you never ran me over that night we captured Myfanwy, or I'd be a VERY flat Ianto Jones."**

***Reaches out and grabs hold of Jack's hands***

**"The main thing is, you DID hire me! You caved in eventually courtesy of my good looks and charm. I've been hanging around with you too long Jack!"**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; *cuddles Ianto softly*

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**"And if we're on the concept of bad things we've both done then it's only fair that I contribute."**

**"I contemplated sleeping with you when we first met. To use sex as a way of getting the job."**

***Looks Jack in the eye's and says softly***

**"I didn't sleep with you because I didn't want to use you like that. I didn't want to just use it to get a shell in here, I wouldn't have ever have done that to you Jack. Because, when we first met. I felt an instant connection with you and I really didn't want to destroy it."**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; *kisses Ianto on the top of the head and whispers* I love you

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I know you do. And I know I've always loved you Jack." * pulls Jack in for a soft, tender, loving kiss* "Till some form of bad luck separates us I will ALWAYS love you. And if there is an afterlife, then I will continue to love you there as well."**

Gavaudin says:

Jack; Yan, when I finally die for good, you will be the first person I go to...

KaSeYKiller, Amenable, Supportive, Emotionless, Yin and yang says:

**Ianto, "I'll be waiting."**


	3. Role Play 3

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_According to the TV guide in my bathroom, Torchwood starts next week!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**I know 6th of July! Woooo!**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**About time really. You updating FVA anytime soon?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_I know. . Oooh, I'm so excited I'm putting a video on YouTube with my predictions and expectations. And, yes. Hopefully by Tuesday._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Good good. I'm writing the next chap for EEE. I've kind of neglected that fic. You have realised that I think a lot of fics now include a fair amount of 'beat-up-Ianto'ness? You're beating him up in yours and I'm no better in almost any of the ones I'm doing right now. Poor Ianto.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_I know . I'm making it up to him, though._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Ditto. I'm making him all cute and cuddly and huggly afterwards. I can't spell.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_It's okay, lol. That's what spell-check is for._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**True. I'm normally a good speller. I'm just sleepy so I'm not really checking my spelling, or grammar ^***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_I can get Ianto to make you some coffee if you want._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**I tried that. Didn't work. Jack won't let him use the industrial strength coffee for me.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_I'll have a word with him *skips up to Jacks office and knocks on the door*_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Yes. What do you want Gav? Not more dashing smiles is it?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Hey Jack. I was wondering if you could let me do something... *blinks innocently*_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**What? *looks at you suspiciously***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Well... Kasey's feeling a little tired, and the Decaf stuff you've put her on is just making her feel worse, so I was wondering if I could try mixing some of your coffee with hers._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Hmmm... It is my coffee isn't it? Should I share? Wonder what it's worth? *grins and raises eyebrow evilly* **_

_***Ianto* JACK! Give her some of your coffee now!**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*still as me* Please Jack. Kace is really down. Her mum grounded her for being so secretive, her brother stole her laptop and this is the only place she can feel alive. She can't feel alive if she's not even awake, can she?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

**_*Jack* Well, maybe she should just get some ermm... sleep?_ **

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_She's a lot like you and Ianto- she's an insomniac_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Jack, stop being a hypocrite**_

_***Jack* Well, maybe Owen could give her some sleeping pills or something?**_

_***Ianto* Don't work, she's immune to them.**_

_***Jack* Well, could always use a hammer.**_

_***Ianto* Jack. No.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_JACK! I'm not going to use a hammer on my baby sister!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Oh well.... ermmm... but... you could.... ermm... *Sounds frustrated* FINE! She can have some of my coffee! Okay?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*hugs Jack* Thank you!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Grumbles but is pleased - sort of* Yeah, get going!**_

_***Ianto* That's how you handle Gav and Kasey Jack. You never say no.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Ianto: They're teenagers- why did you hire them in the first place?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Well, they kind of... well I... none of your business Ianto! I can hire whoever I want *Sounds defensive and embarrassed***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*raises eyebrows* Sir, you don't intend to do what I think you intend to do, do you?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* WHAT! NO! GOD! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND OWEN ALWAYS ASSUMING I THINK WITH SOMETHING OTHER THAN MY BRAIN!! *throws hands up in the air***_

_***Kasey comes up into the office, followed by Gav* Hey Ianto, Jack. Thanks for the coffee. I'm kind of awake now. What are you to arguing about anyway?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* I think we've interrupted a foreplay session_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Where on Earth did you two pick up this sort of talk? It's very inappropriate for young ladies.**_

_***As me* Oh come on! We're not in the dark ages.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Define 'lady' Ianto_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* A lady is a sophisticated young woman who is polite and can interact in social events without resorting to the sort of thing Jack does.**_

_***As me* Where's the fun in being a lady. And we're sophisticated, just not so polite.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Ianto, I grew up in Bermondsey. Do you really think there were many social occasions I could have been polite at? Sorry for sounding rude- I don't like people making me feel vulnerable._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me still* Ignore him Gav. They're just be defensive and grumpy. I bet Jack still hasn't told Ianto why he hired us?**_

_***Jack* It's none of Ianto's business why I hired you.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*eyes shoot up* You're kidding! *as me* Jack, he has a right to know._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* I agree with Gav and from the look Ianto's giving you if you don't tell him you might be on water instead of decaf.**_

_***Jack* Fine then. If it'll get you all off my back. *sighs and slumps down in chair***_

_***As me* Go on Jack or me and Gav will tell and we're excellent with details.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Oh yes!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Maybe you two should tell me. Jack'll take it out of proportion.**_

_***Jack* What! No I won't!**_

_***Ianto* Squirrels.**_

_***Jack* Oh you're not still going on about that!**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Can I tell him? Out of the lot of us, I'm the only one to see him as a father figure._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* I sorta do too, but I think you should. He looks ready to kill me.**_

_***Ianto* You have the floor Gav.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Okay. Ianto- Jack hired us because, well, we're orphans._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* And we kind of saved his life too.**_

_***Ianto* Really?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Yeah- that was a REALLY bad attack on the orphanage. What were those things again? It began with a W._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Weevils.**_

_***Ianto* How many?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Thanks Kace, and about 23. Anyway, one of them got a hold of Jack and started shredding his stomach to pieces._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Kinda gross, but it was alright really. We saved him.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Me and Kasey saw the Weevil trying to eat him, and Kasey managed to beat the Weevil into the alley behind the orphanage, while I tended to his wounds. And to thank us, Jack returned a couple of days later, and he adopted us._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah, and the fact that we kind of kicked all the other Weevil's asses probably helped on the job application.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Ianto* Jack... is this true?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Well... Yes, it is. I was going to tell you, but we've been a bit... busy.**_

_***As me* Go easy on him Ianto. He's been going nuts everytime we leave his sight without any of you with us. He's kind of paranoid. And he's had to deal with a couple of mean bad guys without back up didn't he Gav?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Yeah. Captain Hart is such a bastard._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah. Can't wait to meet him in person. I'll kick his psycho ass into the next dimension! **_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me, nervously* You haven't met him yet?_

_*Jack* Gavvy- you've MET him?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* I don't think so. Why, have you Gav? Tell me Gav.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Erm... Well, I kind of did. Okay, I did_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Gav... *growls***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_I just didn't tell anyone because then that would just prove Owen right!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* What! You didn't tell us because of OWEN!**_

_***Ianto* What would've proven him right Gav?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Kace, I know what London men are like- I grew up around them. If I told any of you, he would have been blackmailing me for the rest of my life! He said that I'm too gullible, that I trust too many people at once, and that I'm too nice._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* I'm going to kill him. *says it quietly* You're not gullible. And if you weren't nice then you wouldn't be you! You'd be more like me. There's a reason why I'm scary Gav. It's to make sure you're nice.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Don't think anything happened between me and Hart- I'd rather kill myself than even consent to kiss him! He gave me a weapon, and told me to deliver it to someone in some pub down the road._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Who.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_Just a guy. I think his name was Lions, Lionel, or something like that. I delivered the weapon, and all of a sudden I was down on the floor, and this guy was strapping something onto me._

_I don't know who, but I know that the thing was a bomb. Then I saw Hart looking down at me, laughing, and calling me his 'happy bomb-kidd', and that he was going to use my death to get to Jack._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_**Where is it Gav?**_

_***Ianto* Is that why you're always wearing long-sleeved shirts?**_

_***As me* Is it on your arm?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* No- I got rid of the bomb. They made the mistake of not noticing that I'm freakishly strong- THAT'S why I'm always wearing long-sleeved shirts, Ianto- and I overpowered them, tore the bomb of, and recalibrated it so that it would create a wormhole to delay Hart from reaching Jack. Then I got out of there, and went home._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Always knew you could kick some ass when you put you're mind to it! But, I'm still going to kill him. Just... slower this time.**_

_***Ianto* Right. Kasey, you're not allowed to kill or maim anyone. Gav, if this EVER happens again tell us!**_

_***Jack* Yeah. I'm not having you guys dying because Hart's a stupid shit.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* I'm sorry. I just didn't want to fuck anything up. I mean, what with Gwen's pregnancy, Tosh and Owen's wedding coming up, and that weird serum we found, I thought it'd be too much._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Nothing's ever too much when it comes to my sister.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Jack* Gav, it's never too much with Torchwood. Especially with Hart._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Come to us, even if the worlds about to go boom.**_

_***As me* Yeah, before the world goes boom, not after. Can't do much when you're just dust.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Jack* Hehe, yeah. And the both of you- remember: I'm the dad, Ianto's the mum, and Hart is just a sick twisted bastard intent on destroying my happiness._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Of course Ianto would be the mom. You're more of a woman than he is! After all you're the 51st century man, who knows whether you're really even a guy! *grins evilly and sounds snippy, guaranteed to annoy Jack***_

_***Ianto* Are you saying I act like a woman?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Well, maybe it's the way you walk_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Or the way you do packed-lunches for us.**_

_**Or the way you get the clothes Jack's going to wear for the day ready for him. And the fact that you do all the womanly stuff in the Hub, like cleaning and cooking and stuff. *smiles innocently***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Ianto* Well, somebody has to do those things!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah, true. But, you can see our point can't you? You're like a house-wife who uses a stun gun instead of a rolling pin.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Hehehe, I can actually imagine you in a dress, Ianto, and it's quite a cute picture!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* It'd have to go well with his eye colour and not make him look like he's ill.**_

_***Jack* Okay kids, get going or Ianto won't be able to stop himself from throttling you both.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Maybe a nice tan colour. Not too strong, but just right to go with his skin tone, and it would make his eyes pop!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah! Then he could stay with us, Gwen and Tosh when we have a girls night in! He'd look cute in pink jimjams.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Ianto* You two had better start running._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Did I say before that he wouldn't kill us? Because if I did, I take it back. How fast can you run Gav?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* I have strong legs, maybe fifteen miles to the second._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Well, I think I'm going to do one better. I'm jacking the closest car and leaving the country!**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Can I join you?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Sure, just get moving! *starts heading towards the door, backing away from an angry Ianto***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Jack* Ianto, it's hard to believe that these kids are our daughters, isn't it?_

_*as me, runs away*_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Definitely Jack.**_

_***As me* WAIT UP! *out of the office and Hub chasing Gav***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Jack* Yeah, but I think Gav is more like you._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Really? What about Kasey?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Kasey's more like me- fun-loving and tough. Where Gav didn't tell us about Hart, Kasey definitely would have done, and you didn't tell us about Lisa, so I'm just connecting that incident with Gav's._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* True, but I don't think Gav has any love for Hart. I hid Lisa because I loved her. Gav didn't tell us before she thought we were too busy to notice. I think she's a bit like the pair of us.**_

_**She's like me and you. She's certainly got the wits and the cheek.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Yeah, and I'm just thankful she's never going to get my libido._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* I don't know about that Jack. You can... errmmm.... 'rub off' on people.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* What? Imagine a sweet kid like Gav with a libido like mine- she'd shag herself to death within a week!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Well, maybe. What about Kasey though?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Hmm... Kasey's not going to get my libido. She acts all hard and crap, but you can see that she loves us, really._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Yeah, keep telling yourself that when we run out of cookies. She's not very loving when she has no cookies.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* I guessed. Did you remember to refill the cupboard?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Yes I did! But 'someone' *looks pointedly at Jack* ate them and I was on the receiving end of her wrath, as were Tosh, Owen and Gwen.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Not Gav, I notice._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* No, Gav was hiding in the Archives, we were all in the main Hub. And you were out taking down that baby Weevil.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Yeah, but that was an "I'm sorry" present for Kasey. I know how much she loves baby Weevils!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Jack. Do you really think it's a good idea to give Kasey a baby Weevil that will listen to everything she tells it and will do exactly what she does when she's deprived of cookies?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Come on- it was half dead when I gave it to her, and even then it was still putting up the type of fight an adult Weevil would have. Kace probably put it out of its misery._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* You haven't seen the footage from the cells have you?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* What footage?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Walks over to Jack's desk and brings up the video feed from the cells* This footage Jack. Watch how the thing reacts to her when you're gone. *Baby Weevil stops fighting and huggles Kasey***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Aww, that is so cute!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Yeah, that's what I thought at first. But, think about it Jack. It's a loving friendly Weevil with her and a crazy, blood-thirsty beast with the rest of us. If it thinks we're upsetting her or something we're going to be against a very protective Weevil.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Hm... I can see how that would be a problem. How does it react to Gav?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Well, not that differently. It just didn't huggle her. It did do a weird kind of handshake though.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Well, wolves do greet each other oddly._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* True. Aren't wolves Gavs favourite animals?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Yeah. I'm thinking of getting her a werewolf pup as a pet. What do you think?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Jack. It sounds sweet and thoughtful. But, we really shouldn't give them things that can EAT US! Also, baby Weevil needs it mommy, so it's got to go home.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Okay, I'll send the Weevil home to it's mom, but I'm still considering that werewolf pup. Unlike Weevils, werewolves can be trained to like people._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* I think that you might want to get Kasey something that is easier to handle and people-friendly. How about something that's her favourite animal?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Good idea. And what IS her favourite animal?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* I don't know exactly but I have seen her doing some sketches of Tigers and Lions. So I'm guessing big cats.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* So maybe a cougar?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Something people-friendly Jack. And, maybe it might be easier to get an alien cat-thing that can be trained better than a cougar. Maybe one of the Felinate.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Hmm... or one of the Cat People. You know, the species of the Sisters of Plenitude?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* No, Jack. Pets only. No more alien people.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Fine. How about a kitten?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Too Earthy. If Gav gets a werewolf Kasey should get a Felinate. That way they won't argue over whose pet is best and such.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Yeah, you're right Ianto. How are you always right?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Haven't you heard Sir. I'm brilliant.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack, winks* I know. Why do you think I hired you?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Because you found me appeasing to look at. And I make good coffee.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Yeah, those reasons, and also because I knew you had experience._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* With kids?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* With Torchwood. Anyway, when should we call our girls back to tell them that you're not going to kill them?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* I don't think we need to call them. They've just pulled up in a black merc in the car park. I wonder which one jacked it?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* Kasey. She's the one in the driver's seat._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Yeah, I'm inclined to agree. Quite the criminal isn't she?**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*Jack* That's the whole nature/nurture debate, isn't it? Does she get her sense of adventure from her birth parents, or from hanging around at Torchwood? Etcetera._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Well, we can ask her because she's outside your office.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me, knocks on door* Jack, Ianto, can we come in, please?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Come on in Gav, Kasey. I'm not going to kill you.**_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as me* Thanks. Erm, Ianto, me and Kace did some talking, we're sorry if we annoyed you._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Ianto* Thank-you for apologising Gav. Kasey? Surely you can say sorry as well, instead of letting Gav do so for you too.**_

_***As me* I'm... s-s... I'm sorry! I-got-a-bit-carried-away-and-I-just-don't-know-when-to-shut-up-and-be-silent-or-anything! *says it really quickly***_

Gavaudin I'm taking 3 people to see My Sister's Keeper. PLEASE ASK ME FOR MORE DETAILS. Thnx. says:

_*as Ianto* There, now was that so hard?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Right now I'm refraining from saying things that'll make you cry so drop it!**_

_***Jack* Yep. Definitely agree with you Ianto. Like me.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*as me* Sorry to intrude, but what does that mean?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah, what do you mean 'like me'?**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* We've been talking about you two._

_*as me, sarcastically* Oh how did I guess?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Ianto! Don't say it like that! They're going to kill us now!**_

_***As me* Okay. So you've been talking about us. What did you conclude?**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Well, we've been talking a lot about the nature/nurture debate, concluded that you two are a lot like us, based on nurture. Kasey is like Jack, without the libido, and Gav is like me, only my coffee isn't as bitter._

_*as me* Does this mean I'm going to inherit that coffee machine of yours when you're dead?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Why do I get the feeling there's more to you're discussion?**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Only when you learn how to make coffee the proper way, Gav!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* She can't make coffee, leave her to tea. *grins at Gav***_

Gavaudin says:

_*as me* That's true- tea's better. It doesn't stink as much as coffee does._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* See! She doesn't deserve the coffee machine! She'd probably turn it into a tea machine!**_

Gavaudin says:

_*As me* You know me so well, Kace._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Right. Stop arguing over the coffee machine kiddies. Back to something else. Me and Ianto were wondering who jacked the car.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*as me* Kasey_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* Told you. *looks at Ianto***_

_***As me* So I've jacked a car. They're too easy to get into. Child's play.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*as me* Kasey chose and drove it. I hot-wired it._

_*Jack* See, Ianto? Gav has your brains._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Well, we both did.**_

_**She got a bit confused between the wires.**_

_**Besides, we both jacked a car each, just the merc looked better.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Jack* Ah well, it doesn't matter. How's the coffee working out for you? So how was your coffee, Kasey?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Well, it was like coffee. Still, wasn't as good as it should've been since Ianto didn't make it.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*as Ianto* Is that a compliment, Kasey?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Most definitely, but don't get used to them.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* I wont, but just on a note, it seems like the only one out of all of you, minus Jack, who treats me like a person is Gav. _

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* What do you mean?**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Oh, don't give me that look, Jack! You know what I mean, and I don't want to say it in front of the girls! I mean, Gav compliments me more, she's been talking to me more than the rest of. She even thanks me, where the rest of you don't. Gwen used to, but I knew it wouldn't last as long as it has done with Gav._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* In my defence, I'm not the type of person who thanks people. Besides have you seen the way I treat people? If I give them a single compliment it means I like or respect them. I'm not emotiony like Gav.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Sometimes it's good to have a little emotion, Kace._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Well, the world I've lived in didn't have room for emotion. I'll try if you want me to thank-you for stuff, but if I thank you for everything you do then the thanks just becomes another common occurrence. You know I respect you and you know I'm grateful for everything you do so why should I thank-you for every little thing? It just makes the words thank-you mean less.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Yes, but you haven't been here long enough to judge it like that. What I mean is that there's so much violence and profanity here that even if those words meant less, then they're still highly appreciated. You know I love Jack, Kasey, and I'm sure he knows it. I'm just too much of a coward to tell him._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah, but I can't change how I've lived overnight. I'll try and say thank-you more Ianto. Just don't expect it to sound very sincere for a while. You saw how hard it is for me to apologize or give a compliment.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*as me* And Ianto, I think that you're not as much of a coward as you think you are._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* You've just admitted to loving Jack to us and Jack's still in the room, granted he's being so quiet that we all forgot about him. You're no coward.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto, scared* What?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Jack is currently sitting at his desk watching us all very intently. You might want to turn to him and tell it to his face what you've just told us.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto, turns to face Jack* Jack, ERM... *trails off*_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Ianto! You've just told me something that even an ingalatic ruler wouldn't tell me! You can tell Jack what you need to. After all you've just told me that just because we know something we should still say it aloud because we don't know if we'll be here tomorrow. Why don't you listen to your own advice?**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Jack... please say something._

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***Jack* I... I... Oh God! Ianto! Why are you afraid to tell that?! *gets up and walks over to Ianto***_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto* Because they're the three most important words in the English language!_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_*Jack* They're also the three words that I think everytime I see you._

_***hugs Ianto* I. Love. You. Not the hardest words to say, but the most important ones right now.**_

Gavaudin says:

_*Ianto, rests head on Jacks shoulder* I love you two *hugs back*_

_*as me, whispering to you* Kace, what do you say about us getting out of here?_

KaSeY: Never Anger A Geek - You'll Regret It! says:

_***As me* Yeah. I think we should split and tell the others to take the day off or something. We can cover for them.**_

_***Together Gav and Kasey leave the Hub and call the others, whilst Jack and Ianto profess their love for one another.***_


	4. Role Play 4

**THE ROLEPLAY OF KASEY AND GAV: TARDIS MANIA**

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

You do realise your screenname is "Here's some good advie", right?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advie - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Yeah

**KaSeY: Here's some good advie - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

I'm an advice agency lol

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Haha

I'm talking about the spelling 'advie'

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Better?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Sorry- it was bugging me when you were going to change it.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Stupid bloody machine!! *kills laptop in fit of rage then realises that she needs laptop to survive... has little cry then puts it back together*

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Wow, that was quick

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Well, I'm a technological genius... and I have a TARDIS in the backyard. My mam just gave the Doc a slap for ruining her plants

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Hahaha

Come over here with him and pick me up?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

I would but the TARDIS has been impounded

The Doc didn't pay the parking fee in the car park in town

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

No it hasn't... wait!

IT'S IN MY GARDEN!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

OH!! ^^ He got it back!! Wooo!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Right, we're going to come and pick you up, now sis

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Okay... let me just get myself a suitcase packed _***quickly grabs the horribly pink suitcase from on top of wardrobe in room... fills it with clothes, paper, pens and books (and computery stuff)... drags it downstairs... grabs coat, hat, scarf and gloves... stands in yard waiting for TARDIS to appear***_

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***TARDIS materialises in front of you***_ QUICK! GET IN!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_***chucks suitcase in TARDIS - it hits Doctor.... runs to TARDIS door and dives through as evil, master/mother comes out of house with laser screwdriver.... TARDIS dematerialises with that funny sound... and we're away***_ WOOOO!!!!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as the Doctor*_ Right, now- where are we off to, then?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me, looking DOWN at Doctor*_ errmmm... nowhere since you're on the floor with my suitcase on top of you.

_***heaves suitcase off Doctor***_

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*still as the Doctor*_ Right, right. thanks for heaving it off me. Seriously- where are we going? I've always wanted to see Venice, you know, before the floooding. Oooh! Molto bene! I just had a FANTASTIC idea! Of course I would, I'm a genius!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*looks at Doctor sceptically*_ I'm not going to say what I'm thinking about that LAST statement but in regards to Venice then yes. It would quite a nice place to go... as long as there isn't ANY RUNNING!!!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as the Doctor*_ Can't guarantee it. _***looks at Gav***_ Why are you in your pyjamas?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*says off to side*_And I'm sort of worried as to what this FANTASTIC idea is..

_*as me*_ Yeah Gav... I at least had the time to throw on some decent, running-for-your-life clothes.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me, to the Doctor*_ Because this is how YOU picked me up! You didn't give me a second to change!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Yeah... he's quite impatient isn't he?

_*as Doctor*_ Wha- I but- (spluttering indignantly)

_*as me*_ He really should be more considerate.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

I agree

Maybe he should get that suit off, though

He'd look good in jeans

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _Back to his pj's... striped, white and blue??

Oh! Jeans... have to be dark blue skinny jeans with a black long-sleeve shirt.

And he'd need a comb.

_*as Doctor* _What!!? Why?

_*as me*_ Because you hair looks sentient.

_*as Doctor*_ It IS sentient!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ One sec - Doc? Is there somewhere I can change into something a little more... decent?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ oh... (looks as hair with spock-eyebrow)

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

How can HAIR be sentient?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ What? Oh yeah! Down the hall, turn right at the end, follow that along, then follow the cylindrical arc to the end of the flaking will and the door on your left.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Thanks! _***goes and changes into black jeans and a black hoodie***_

_***puts on black Converse trainers***_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

And quite easily. The effects of aftermath radiation from the supernova explosions in the Venturian system can make a person's hair sentient. That's where Medusa comes from.

_*as me*_ Ohh!! I have black sneakers too! _***finds black sneakers in suitcase and puts them on***_ we match!!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Interesting

So, Doc, can I ask you something a little weird?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ I suppose... but don't call me Doc

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Okay, Doctor. Are you a Philosopher?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Makes me sound old.

A what? A philosopher?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Yeah

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

Errmm...

_*looks at Kasey who shrugs*_ ermm...

Could you repeat the question?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ I realised that the type of guy I like is a Philosopher, and I need to know now so I can justify that won't go pining after you like some pathetic puppy. Really- Gavaudin Bellamy does NOT do the puppy thing.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Ermm... well *looks at Gav nervously* err.... 'how' should I aswer that exactly? 'Cause if I say I AM a philosopher you'll be pining after me, but if I say I'm NOT a philosopher you'll probably slap me or call me a fake or something... so?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

I won't. My TOK teacher is a Philosopher, and I really like him

So don't worry, I'm not going to slap you

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Doc. Just explain that you're not really a philosopher because you already know what's going to happen - you know being a Time Lord and all - so you can't really be classed as a philosopher since philosophers sometimes get things wrong... and as you pointed out. You're a genius so you don't.

_*as Doctor*_ Oh. Well... what.. she said... *looks at Kasey then at Gav*

(I've just got to say this... we are COMPLETELY INSANE!!)

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

(I AGREE! HAHAHAHAHA!)

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

(Question: Am I somehow coming across as being Doctor-like with my responses??)

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

(Yeah, somewhat)

_*as Doctor*_ RIGHT! Allons-y! Venice?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

(Oh... nice to know... I think )

_*as me*_ Yeah... Venice... woo...

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Why so appathetic?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

SOUND OF TARDIS TIME TRAVEL..... AND PEOPLE GETTING THROWN AROUND IN THE TARDIS

_*as me*_ I'm quite a sarcastic person Doc. It's nothing personal.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Right, and stop calling me 'DOC'!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Why... it's not as if you're really a twenty-odd year old!

You're like 900 hundred or something!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

927, thank you very much!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ So what... I took off a few years... you should be happy I did!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ HA! I'm going to like you. *looks at Gav* Right, Miss Bellamy. Why aren't you talking more? And why did you ask if I was a Philosopher?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ I'm pretty certain she's already answered you, you al' coot!

_*as Doctor*_ Oh...

_*as me* _Gav... I can't understand sign language.... talk yourself!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Okay Doctor... well, the thing is I really like my TOK teacher, and he's a Philosopher, and you get the rest. In answer to your first question, I'm not much of a talker - I tend to be an opinionated bitch.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

*as TARDIS* DON'T SWEAR INSIDE OF ME!!! IT TURNS MY WALLS BLUE!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*to TARDIS*_ Your walls are already blue! And, sorry

Besides, 'bitch' is an Anthropological term anyway, so it doesn't really count as much of a profanity

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as TARDIS*_ NOT ALL OF THEM!! AND I SHOULD THINK SO!

AND THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!!!

_*as Doctor*_ TARDIS! Stop giving the girl a hard time... it's only a word!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as TARDIS*_ BUT IT'S A BAD WORD!

_*as Doctor*_ Yes, and as she pointed out, it's used by professionals.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Okay.... can we get back on topic please! Oh and Doc. Last time I checked 'Doctor' was _JUST_ a word but that gave you the power to beat the Master in the Year that Never Was. Gav, don't use such obtuse language... it demeans your intelligence.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ I'm from London- I'm not SUPPOSED to sound intelligent Yeah, Doc, she's right

_***TARDIS crashes* **_

_*as me*_ What the...?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Who jinxed this trip!?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ We've landed *looks out the door* Oh, beautiful! Fantastic! Simply FANTASTIC!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _I wonder what he considers fantastic... perhaps flesh-eating bugs... or aliens that are planning on destroying the known universe.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ No, Kasey! Oh, beautiful! We've made it to Raxicorical Fallibitorius!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ the Slitheen HOMEWORLD!!! Great! JUST GREAT!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _You're JOKING!

_*excited* _I've always wanted to meet a Slitheen!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _Oh yes! It'd be quite a short meet-an-greet... they'd have the skin off your back in the time it takes to bat-an-eyelid. LITERALLY!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***cocks an eyebrow***_ Is that a joke about my weight?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ no!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Phew. I was going to say- we're on their HOMEWORLD. What use would they have for my skin?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ I don't know.... maybe they want to go on vacation to Earth but all the skin suits at the corner store have been sold!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ They could always use Gordon Brown

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ I think he already is one... I know George Bush was!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _Oh yeah- the baggy old

_*as TARDIS*_ GAV!

_*as me* _Sorry! The baggy old crank!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ lol!

_*as Doctor*_ What does 'lol' mean?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ HAHAHAHAHA

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ You're kidding me! You don't know what 'lol' means!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ I thought you were supposed to be a genius!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ So did I....

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Well...

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

*as Doctor* I don't know EVERYTHING!! My head isn't big enough...

_*as me* _I thought you were gonna say 'my brain isn't smart enough'.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _You don't want to hear what went into my head the moment you came out with that

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Are you saying I should or shouldn't say, TARDIS?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as TARDIS*_ I am simply saying that I know what you think Gav...

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Ooh, and what's your opinion of it? _***giggles***_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT 'LOL', 'LMAO' AND 'ROFLMAO' MEANS!!!!!!!!!!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_Quit your whining, Doctor

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ 'lol' Laughing out loud.

'lmao' Laughing my ass off.

'roflmao' Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

NOW SHUT UP!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_'What Kasey said

_*TARDIS*_ LANGUAGE!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ ass is not a swearword. It is the American version of arse.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*TARDIS*_ Then it is still a swear word.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ like heck it is!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*__***winks at Doctor***_ Satisfied now?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ not really... I got told to shut up by a minor.

*as me* OI! MARTIAN BoY!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _OI! That's my little sister!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as TARDIS*_ Don't be such a baby...

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***hugs Doctor***_ Sorry we were mean to you, Doctor. We both get very defensive since we're both always shut out of everything.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ speak for yourself... ow! _***Gav stands on Kasey's foot***_ _that_ hurt!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***continues hugging Doctor***_ Forgive us?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* __***incoherent mumbling***_ yeah... do you forgive us Doc?

_*as Doctor*_ Well.... of COURSE!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Really?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as Doctor*_ of course... how can I stay angry at you two?

_*as me*_ quite easily actually

_*as TARDIS*_ Kasey! Lighten up!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as TARDIS*_ I'm trying to see deeper into Gav's brain. Really! I thought 16-year-olds were supposed to be INNOCENT!

_*as TARDIS* _Gav, are you CERTAIN you're a virgin?

_*as me* _OF COURSE i AM!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ you're kidding me right.... 16yr olds.... innocent... don't make me laugh! lol

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Why? TARDIS - what's she thinking?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ I think I've got a generalised idea... I'm no innocent 16 yr-old.

_*as TARDIS* _You _don't_ want to know... seriously.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Oh, _come on_! How awful can it be?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Do you _really_ want me to answer that question?

_*as Doctor*_ errmmm... well I mean... oh shut up you!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _Do you _really_ want to know, Doctor? If you're told, you _WOULD_ regenerate.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _ohh... tell him! I want to see that first hand!

_*as TARDIS*_ Kasey! See a shrink! _PLEASE_!!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ No... I couldn't kill someone.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Technically you wouldn't be killing him... he doesn't _really_ die.... he's like a snake! He sheds his skin - or in this case, lifetime - for another one.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Yeah, but this incarnation is too gorgeous.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ True... and the next one could be a tweed-wearing twerp!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ _Here, here!_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Okay! Aren't we going to see Venice today or what?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as Doctor*_ Okay

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_***walks over to the door and opens it***_ Wow.... _***looks down***_ thank god! We've got enough room to walk on this ledge!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***me and Kasey get out, then the TARID de-materialises***_ OI!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _OI! Doc! GET BACK HERE YOU GRUMPY GIT!

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***TARDIS is gone***_ Shit!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ errmm.... you don't happen to speak Italian by any chance do you?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Si, signorina!

Studiate Italiano a college! Io bene a Italiano.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Don't show off... just ask someone where a phone box is.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_ Signore! Dove la boxa de telefone? è azzuro, con una nero boxa a le divere parle "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX"

_*as signore*_ No signorina. Mi dipiace.

_*as me*_ Sorry.

Got your mobile?

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Oi! Do you know where a phone is at ALL?

_*as signore*_ _***italian accent***_ yes... in the cafe over there.

_*as me*_ Thanks.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_Grazie signore!

_*as signore*_Preggo

_***we enter the cafe and ask to use the phone***_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ ermm... no speak Italian. English.

_*as signore in cafe*_ oh English!! Ermm...

_*as me*_ do you have a phone we can use?

_*as signore* _ermm... I... don't

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_Let me talk!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ Gav... ask him please?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me*_Dove il telefone? Sono disperate por parlare con mia mamma. Mia mamma en Inghiliterra, e Io no informe mia locazzione!

_*as signore*_ Oh, sì, sì signorina! Perchè lei non informe tua mamma lei in Italia?

_*as me*_ Lunghi storia.

_***signore smiles and hands us the phone***_

KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:

*as me* Thanks.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_*as me* _Grazie

_*as signore*_ Preggo, bella

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ what she said.

_***dials phone number of British Embassy***_ hello? Yeah... me and my friend... yeah

... we're in Venice... yeah.... no.... no we haven't got our passports... why? _***covers reciever***_ ermm... how do we explain this?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Say we were... kidnapped and abandoned here when he realised that he had the wrong kids!

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ I hope you have a good imagination... they'll ask for descriptions... _***removes hand from receiver***_ ermm... yeah... can, can I ask one tiny little thing... what year and month is it? Oh... okay... few, thank the heavens for that!

_***covers receiver***_ it's still the same month and year as what we were in originally... except it's been three days... that's going to be useful.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Okay, I'll get to work forming a description

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ okay... I'll deal with mr. dummy on the line _***removes hand from receiver***_ yeah... yeah... we're in a cafe in Venice... it's called... ermmm.. oh! You can trace this call 'cause I don't know the name of this place! Yeah... our names... Kasey Cowlet... and H.G Bellamy... yes they're our real names... yes... yes... uh-huh... we'll wait right here... uh-huh... okay, bye-bye now!

_***hangs up phone***_ they'll be here in the next hour... apparently we're a top priority case.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

O.o Seriously? How?

_***gasps***_ You don't think... _***points to sky***_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ no.... apparently my mam got all mamma bear on me... and our parents basically held Gordon Brown to ransom... not a large ransom I'll admit... but it was enough for all the law enforcements in the world to pull their fingers out of their a**es and do some work.

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

Yikes

I feel bad now...

_***stomach grumbles***_ Shite. Three days caught up thirty seconds.

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* _you're hungry? I'm not... strange...

What do you think our parent's will say when we get back?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***reaches in pocket***_ I'm going to get a cup of tea. Maybe there's a bureau de change... _***stops talking and pulls something out of my pocket***_

_***looks at it and sees that it's a wad of Euros with a note attached***_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me*_ what's it say?

**H. G. Bellamy Months Until University: 22. Damn Given About London: 0% says:**

_***Takes note***_ It says _"Just in case you get hungry. I'm not one to leave others empty-stomached! D, xxx"_

_***looks at you with wide eyes* **_

**KaSeY: Here's some good advice - NEVER GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING WITH FAMILY!!!! says:**

_*as me* __***looks at note then at Gav***_ I'm going to _**KILL**_ THAT GOD-DAMN TIME LORD!!!!!!

**END!!!!**


End file.
